Shirowa Leonie
is a main character of the season Blue Aile Pretty Cure!. Leonie is a girl of the present, who has one day encountered people, that have come from the future. Leonie is an outgoing girl, who tries to be as mature as possible. She is a pretty much down to earth girl, who loves her free time, which she usually spends with her friends. Despite not being as smart as her sister, Leonie likes to rely on logic and facts and thus freaks when she sees something out of the ordinary. Together with Tsubasa, Leonie transformed into , one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. History Appearance Leonie has black colored hair, with a navy blue ombre, that reach down to her neck. She has side swept bangs and wears a single, silver hair clip, that has the shape of a seven. Leonie's right eye is blue colored, while her left one is black colored. She is 1.50 m (4″11) tall and has a birthmark behind her right ear. Personality Leonie is an outgoing girl, who tries to be as mature as possible. She tries to be the cool older sister, to whom everyone can look up to. She is a pretty much down to earth girl, who loves her free time, which she usually spends with her friends, whom she has formed a junior band with. Despite not being as smart as her sister, Leonie likes to rely on logic and facts and thus freaks when she sees something out of the ordinary. Relationships *'Shirowa Harmoni & Shirowa Raiji:' Leonie's younger siblings. *'Yamabuki Hiyori:' Hiyori is one of Leonie's classmates and a great fan of her band Robin Crackin'. In order to be closer to her "most favorite people", Hiyori has announced herself as the manager and producer of the band. *'Kamome Ageha': The lead vocalist of Leonie's band and a close friend of Leonie's. *'Otoha Sesuna': Setsuna is Leonie's childhood friend, who plays the keyboard of Robin Crackin'. *'Utone Itsuki & Tsurusaki Jumaru:' Itsuki and Jumaru are further members of Leonie's band. *'Tsubasa:' A girl from the future, who Leonie has met recently. Though Leonie doesn't understand what Tsubasa is talking about, she tries her best to help her. Since she doesn't believe in timetravel, Leonie believes that Tsubasa is a very imaginative young actress. Etymology Shirowa - Shirowa comes from meaning "white", combined with meaning "feather", which is obviously, a reference to the bird theme of the season. "Wa" is also a possible reading of 和 which means "harmony" or "peace". Leonie - Leonie is a feminine name of Latin origin, which means "Lioness".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leonie Cure Feather - Definition: "One of the many soft, light things that cover a bird's body".https://dictionary.cambridge.org/de/worterbuch/englisch/feather Cure Feather is Shirowa Leonie's Pretty Cure alter ego, who is one of the Pretty Cures of freedom. Leonie can only transform into Cure Feather, if Tsubasa is with her. As Cure Feather, Leonie possesses greater combat skills than before. Her sense of justice has also increased, as she and Cure Swan fight for the freedom of the future. Once she's become fully determined, Cure Feather can manifest a pair of wings at her back, which allow her to soar into the skies. Along with Cure Swan, Cure Feather can perform the attack Blue Wing Hurricane. Transformation Discography Trivia *Leonie is born on May 30th and her star sign is Gemini. *Leonie's dishes are onigiri and rice dishes in general. References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Blue Aile Pretty Cure! Category:Blue Aile Pretty Cure! characters